


Clueless

by jasloveslevi (bokuroothighs)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astronomy Club President and Smart Levi, Basketball Player and Asshole Jean, Basketball Varsity Eren, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s), Minor Reiner Braun/Reader, Original Male Character - Freeform, Reader/OC is an EXO-L, Reverse Harem, Romantic Comedy, a little bit of every character!, mentions of EXO, mentions of kpop, so is Sasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuroothighs/pseuds/jasloveslevi
Summary: Narcissa Rossi is a chubby second year and an avid KPOP stan. The sudden hiatus of her ultimate bias causes her to become stressed--and loses weight rapidly. Now that Narcissa has become an "attractive" girl to her snarky classmate, Jean, the passionate athlete, Eren, and her indifferent senpai, Levi.Loosely based on the anime / manga Kiss Him, Not Me.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Original Female Character(s), Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm posting another fic again despite having two others published. Sue me. DHJDHKSD. I'm already writing an update for the two though so fret not if you've read it. If you haven't, yes this is a shameless plug.
> 
> I'm going to be mentioning several KPOP groups and idols, hope you'll be okay with that! Also, I don't mean to insult anyone so if some words in my work sound offensive, please let me know! 
> 
> I'm aware that I've given a name to her character but now that I'm accustomed to writing on 3rd POV, so it's still a reader insert in some way. Feel free to change her name to whatever you like. 
> 
> This is starting off as Levi x Eren x Jean x Reader. Of course, at the end she'll only be dating ONE and I've already drawn the conclusion to who, but this still can change. So just vote on whomever you want her to end up with! XD
> 
> To those who've already read the manga series where I based this, please avoid commenting spoilers! 
> 
> \- Emmie

"God, he's so perfect!" you squeal as you and Sasha watched the latest music video Sehun released. EXO is currently on hiatus but the members were all doing their own thing. Sehun just had his comeback and you're more than ecstatic.

"I wonder when will Xiumin announce his comeback," Sasha pouts. Sasha has been your bestfriend since middle school when you both learned that you're both avid EXO-Ls. Xiumin is her bias because he resembled steam buns, Sasha's favorite snack. _"Because Xiumin's also a goddamn snack and that's on period!"_ you remember Sasha saying.

The PE class was, as per usual, not your priority. You barely even did anything close to a physical activity, other than the occasional stair climbing or walking to school, because all you've ever done is lock yourself in your room and drool over kpop idols or k-drama actors.

You might have let yourself go a little. Though you've always been chubby since you were a kid, you definitely gained more weight when you reached high school. You never really cared though. You had little to no interest of making yourself fit society's standards of being "attractive". You only cared for your idols, food, and of course, your happiness. While most people your age cared so much about dating, you only looked at your idols and actors and that's enough for you.

"He's so pretty," you sighed dreamily and Sasha agreed. "I can get hit and I'll just die happily."

You felt it before you heard it. You felt the crunch of the basketball as it smacked your face, making you fall on your ass on the gym floor, before you heard the loud yell of warning from your classmate.

"Shit! Are you okay?" The man responsible, Jean, immediately asked as he reached you. You barely registered his voice, feeling a bit lightheaded and you tried to focus on the gym's lights. Your gaze was still hazy as you can see three Sehuns dancing around the light and you grinned, obviously out of it, reaching for the imaginary figures. "S-Sehun."

"She's dying!" Sasha wailed, obviously exaggerating and Connie smacked the back of her head. "Let's just bring her to the clinic," Eren spoke up, being the second to rush to you as he was the one playing with Jean.

Other than feeling woozy for the next couple of minutes and a nosebleed that lasted a few seconds, you were fine. The nurse checked you and made you lie down for a while.

Lying down on bed in the quiet clinic made you a bit sleepy but the curtains suddenly got pulled away and you sit up to see a shocked Levi. (Well, as wide as his narrow eyes could possibly get.) You knew Levi as the president of astronomy club where you're a member.

"Levi senpai."

"Narcissa? What are you doing here?" he asked with a raised brow.

You smiled sheepishly at him before answering. "I got hit by a basketball."

Levi frowns. "Tch, you should be more alert with your surroundings," he scolds and you nod. The nurse approaches you with an unsteady Hange in her arms.

"If you're rested, you can back to your class," she announces and you stand up from the bed, bowing in thanks. You put on your shoes and stand beside Levi, watching as the nurse helped her onto the bed.

"Is Hange senpai alright?" you asked, concerned over the other member of the astronomy club. Levi snorts, making you smile. "Shitty four eyes whiffed too much gas from chemistry class. Though it isn't toxic, they made me bring her here because she's my partner."

Ah, typical Hange.

"I better go, senpai," you speak up and he turns to you. "You sure you're fine, brat?" he asks again and you smile at his thoughtfulness. Although the older liked to hide it, Levi is actually caring, especially to those close to him.

"Yep!" you quip with a nod. "Thank you, senpai. I'll see you in the club meeting!" you grin and wave goodbye to him, walking off to your classroom.

You reach your room and Sasha immediately rushes to you, taking your hands in hers. "Cissy! Are you feeling alright already?" she worriedly asks and you nod, squeezing her hands with a smile.

"Gosh, you say that you can die happily after watching Sehun's MV and you get hit by a ball!" she exclaims, making both of you laugh.

"Narcissa, you all better? How's your nose?" Eren asks as he approaches you with a worried look. You two weren't really close but Eren was always attentive towards his classmates, so it doesn't surprise you. You smile at him and nod. "Yeah, no broken nose so don't worry!"

Eren smiles at this. "That's good to hear." His eyebrows furrow though and he turns to call Jean. "You should apologize!"

You hear Jean complain but he approached you, mumbling an apology. You shake your head, smiling. Jean's face and bone structure somehow always reminded you of Sehun and just looking at him made you giddy. "I'm alright. You didn't mean it to happen so no need to apologize."

"But he hit you with a ball!" Eren complains and Jean smacks his arm. "I'm sure, she's fine. Her cheeks sure lessened the impact," Jean teases, making Eren hit him this time on the back of his head. You just laugh, already used to the comments, and you honestly didn't care.

Eren rolls his eyes. "You're a fucking moron." He hits Jean again and Jean's face redden with anger. "It was mainly your fault because you didn't catch it! And you call yourself a basketball player?" he says with an insulting grin and the screaming match between the two starts as you and Sasha walked away.

_Another normal day._

Friday came by, you were comfortably sitting on your carpeted floor, wrapped in your fluffy blanket with your laptop in front of you on a mini table. You were eating dessert after dinner when Sehun announced a V Live session coming in twenty minutes. You immediately rushed to your room.

Now on your third dessert, your laptop dinged with a notification and with an excited yelp, you clicked on it, redirecting you to Sehun's livestream. His familiar face popped up and your smile was from ear to ear as he greeted everyone watching. Judging from the background, he was in a practice room and you can practically hear Baekhyun and Chanyeol in the background, probably in the same room or the next. You tweet on your fan account live updates, occasionally commenting on how Sehun looked boyfriend material and how he's got really nice skin.

That was until...

"I'm enlisting next week."

***

"She hasn't been in school for a week," Sasha sighed, looking at your empty desk. After Sehun's announcement last Friday, you probably locked yourself in your room. She hasn't been able to contact you and Sasha concluded that you probably threw your phone across the wall in sheer frustration. It was Friday again and Sasha was really worried.

Back in your house, your mom's been pounding on your door about going to school. Regulus, your older brother, walks out of his room just in time to get dragged by your mother.

"Make your sister go out!" she orders and Regulus complains. "If she wants to lock herself in, let her!"

This earned him a smack on the arm and she kept hitting him until Regulus gave in.

"Hey, chubs! Get out of there now!" He bangs on your door. "I'm going to kick this down if you don't go to school today!"

You groan and finally stand up from your bed, taking your towel to cover your head as you answer your door. "Fine! I'm going!" you reply, glaring at Regulus as you walked out of your room. You didn't notice his and your mom's shocked faces and gasps as you walk in the bathroom. 

It's been a week, you can't hold off going to school any longer. Moping around isn't going to bring Sehun back from his enlistment, which was yesterday. 

You hang your towel on the hook, pondering how shit you probably looked without showering and properly eating for the past week,

"What the fuck is this poster doing here," you mumble, seeing a somehow familiar yet unknown face. You reached for the mirror, trying to peel off the poster but your eyes just widened as you felt the cold glass under your fingers.

"MOM! THE MIRROR IS BROKEN!"

No fucking way.

***

You nervously walked to your classroom, fidgeting with your uniform and head down, not noticing the curious looks from your schoolmates. Not one of them recognized you. You did your best to fix the fit of you uniform and you hope it looks okay. Sliding the classroom door open, everyone turned to look at the stranger who glanced back at them with hopeful eyes. Your gaze landed on Sasha who still looked at you as if you're a new dish she hasn't tried.

"Sasha!" you rush towards her, taking her hands and almost crying on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't call you! I accidentally broke my phone as soon as Sehun announced his enlistment."

Sasha's eyes widen now in pure bewilderment.

"Narcissa?!"

The murmurs of your classmates turn into gasps and they immediately rush to you, bombarding you with questions. 

After the week of suffering, you somehow lost weight. You were now skinnier, with just enough fat to look healthy.

You didn't know how to answer, just about to go panicking when someone grabs your wrist and pull you close to their chest. "Hey! You're scaring her!" Eren lectures your classmates who thankfully backed off and you sigh in relief, looking up at your savior and smiling. "Thanks, Eren."

The teal-eyed boy visibly stiffens, heart skipping a beat at your wide eyes and angelic smile, heat slowly going to his face just as he manages to answer you.

"Damn, Narcissa looks so different now!" Connie remarks from beside Jean who was staring at you with an excited grin. "Jean!" he calls him but the boy had his honey eyes still trained on you, not replying and Connie laughs. "Man, you're already smitten!"

Jean ignores him and approaches you with a dumb, boyish grin. "You got really pretty, Narcissa!" he chuckles. "But let's not forget how you looked before--"

He stops talking as you looked at him with wide eyes, tears threatening to fall. Jean feels his face redden, heart racing as you manage to escape the room before you start crying.

"You're such a fucking asshole!" Eren yells, smacking him and Jean didn't even bother replying, feeling his stomach churn in regret. His eyes followed your retreating form outside of the classroom. "You made her cry, you idiot!" Connie says and everyone chimed in to mock him.

Meanwhile, you run off, trying to stop the tears from falling but failing miserably. Jean's smile reminds you so much of Sehun and just looking at him made your heart ache. Your gaze was hazy when you bumped into someone. You somehow landed on your knees and you whine in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Reiner asks, offering a hand to you. You sniff and look up, thanking him as you took his hand. The blond blushes and he tries to process where he's seen your face before. _Probably a freshman,_ he thinks. _How would I miss such a pretty face though?_

You stand up, pulling your skirt lower as you answered him. "I'm fine, thanks, Reiner."

 _She knows me?_ he thinks, confused. _And she's even addressing me so casually. Is she the same year as me?_

Reiner looks at your slightly bruised knees and tugs your wrist. "You should go to the clinic." Before you could answer, the taller boy was already pulling you to the clinic. He slides the door open and spots Levi who was treating scratches on his arms.

"Levi senpai! What happened to you?" you immeditely ask, rushing to the raven haired senior and this confuses Reiner further. He knew Levi as he was in honor society with him but even then, he never heard anyone talk so... friendly to the intimidating senpai.

"Oh, Narcissa, you're back," Levi looks up, unfazed and Reiner's golden eyes widen. "I heard you were gone for a week," he says.

"Yeah, I'm fine though, But what happened, senpai? Why are you covered in scratches?" Reiner finally recognizes the worried tone in your voice.

"A cat got stuck in a tree and I tried to help it," Levi says, annoyed, dabbing a cotton ball on his wounds. "It scratched me so much though. Ungrateful brat."

You sigh, though smiling at him. "Is it really you, Narcissa?" Reiner finally finds his voice and you look at him nodding. "I'll be fine from here, Reiner. Thank you for bringing me. You can go though, I'll help senpai with his wounds first." The golden eyed blond nods though still surprised and walks off.

You take a chair and sit in front of Levi, taking the cotton ball from his hand and starting to tend to his scratches. Levi does not complain, noticing the conflicted look on your face.

"What's up? You look... worried," Levi asks and you sigh.

"Everyone's so surprised when I came back," you answer him. "No one recognized me. Well, other than you, senpai," you look up at him with a thoughtful smile.

Levi raises a brow, staring back at you. "You did lose weight," he nods. "But you're still you. Still nosy and worried about everyone," Levi says with a hint of teasing in his voice and you grin.

He's right. Even if you looked different and everyone says otherwise, you're still you. Nothing really changed.

"Thanks, senpai." You smile softly at him and the corners of his mouth lift slightly, a rare smile on his lips.

***

"Narcissa."

You look up from your shoe locker to see Eren beside you, a bit too close, with a boyish smile on his face.

"How can I help you, Eren?" 

"Would you like to see a movie with--"

"Aha!" Jean pops out from behind the lockers and crosses his arm as he stood beside you. "Still moving quickly, aren't you, Eren?" The brunette's eye twitches, three inches away from throwing a punch when Levi approaches you.

"Narcissa. About that book I borrowed--"

"Not you too, Levi senpai!" Jean asks, shocked as you now look at the three males in confusion. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to ask you out to see a movie with me, Narcissa." Eren smiles, ignoring Jean's painful elbow jabs.

"Me too! That's why I'm here!" Jean grins proudly and they both turn expectantly to Levi.

Levi looks at the three of you, not understanding what was happening. "I guess, me too?" he asks hesitantly.

"So, who are you going to pick?" Eren asks and the three boys finally turn to you.

It finally sinks in.

Are they all asking you out?!

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the stuff about EXO isn't real, just for the sake of the story. Ehe. STAN EXO!
> 
> Oh and if you wanna see me ramble about AOT, anime, EXO and KPOP, my fan account is @levihits where I occasionally just pop in. I'll follow you back!


End file.
